


Walking Man

by UnderTheBedAndInYourHead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Elusive - Freeform, Leaves things to the imagination, M/M, Streetlights, Waiting, vauge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead/pseuds/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting to cross the street. <br/>A connection is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting lately! I was gone for two weeks at my Grandmas who has a broken computer monitor and dial up internet.  
> So I thought up this one during a drive back from Edmonton. I know that it's a little strange, but my writing has been off for a while and I suck at coming up with ideas.

He was standing on the corner, waiting for the walking man. It was night time. The stars were impossible to see, the haze of the streetlights choking out their natural brilliance like weeds. 

We talked for a while, just waiting for the walking man. I offered him a cigarette and he declined. I asked him where he was going so late at night. He lent me  a sparkling look and simply replied: “Where are you going?”

I smiled softly and told him- “Somewhere else than here.”

The lights flashed from red to green and on blinked the walking man. The whiteness of the bright symbol hurt my eyes and they teared unexpectedly. I had to brush the wetness away with the back of my hand. He smiled at me and wished me a good night. 

It was only when he had disappeared into the night time, that I realized he was beautiful.

I wished I had asked him his name.

Now it was to late, and the walking man was gone. It was just me, standing on the corner, watching the amber hand and gazing as my cigarette burnt down and the smoke curled up to become part of the hazy streetlights.

I was waiting for the walking man.

I was thinking of green eyes, I was thinking of dark hair.

I was thinking of tanned skin, yellowed by the streetlights.

I was thinking of a sly smile and what those lips would feel like on mine.

Then, suddenly, I couldn’t wait for the walking man, I couldn’t focus on the embers and the smoke.

I was running.

Into the night time, in search of the beautiful, walking man.

**Author's Note:**

> There you are! Another mystical piece of writing from yours truly!  
> I know it was short and I'm sorry for that. :(  
> Keep in touch! :)


End file.
